The Life Of Egypt's Queen
by Rain Megami
Summary: Follow the life of Miho, a young girl born in poverty. Watch as she goes through love, loss, pain, joy, and all the trials of life as she uncovers what destiny has in store for her. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Arc One: The Begining

Meh...I decided to post the first chapter of this story even though I've only got like three reviews for my one shot! Come on people! Spread love! I love reviews!

These first few chapters will focus on Miho's life growing up.

The title of this story goes to VampireGirl-88. Thank you so much!

* * *

_I can almost see it...._

In the village, Kul Elna, a village made up mostly of thieves all are asleep except for one house. A woman's shriek suddenly pierces through the night air.

"Come on Masika! Just one more push!"

In a small cottage there are three people, a man and two women.

The first woman, named Masika was giving birth while the second woman, a midwife helped her, next to her stood Masika's terrified looking husband, Sadiki who held one of her hands. He was terrified because of course so many things could go wrong while giving birth.

With one last cry from Masika (and a grunt from Sadiki upon the bones in his hands being crushed) the baby came safely and the midwife set about getting the child all cleaned up.

Sadiki leaned over and kissed his wifes brow.

"You did great my love."

Masika smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Is your hand still in working order? Or have I crushed your bones into dust?"

Sadiki flexed his fingers with a dramatic pain filled look plastered on his face.

"By Ra! You have the grip of a crocodile!"

They're joking around was interrupted by the midwife, Tauret, by handing the child to Masika.

"You both have a beautiful baby girl. May Ra bless her and you with joy and happiness."

Masika took the baby in her arms with a bright smile while Sadiki pulled a single silver coin out of a bag, the only money that they had in the entire world. As he made to hand it to her Tauret held her hand out in front of her and shook her head.

"I cannot take money from you Sadiki. That coin is the only money you have and it should be used towards your child."

"But..."

"Oh no! No 'buts'! I am not taking any money and that is final!"

Tauret's face softened and she made her way towards the door.

"I will leave you be so you can name your child."

And with that she opened the door and stepped out into the night.

* * *

Sadiki sat on a stool next to his wife as she held their baby lovingly.

"What should we name her Sadiki?"

Sadiki looked at the child, she looked like them. She had their pale skin and she had a tuft of soft blue hair on her head, her mothers hair. Her eyes were closed so they could not be seen.

Sadiki put a hand on his chin and put an dramatic thoughtful look on his face that made Masika laugh lightly.

"How about....Zalika? She was born quite well..."

The woman shook her head.

"No that will not do..."

"Jamila?"

"No."

"Lapis?"

"No."

"Lotus?"

"No."

Sadiki shook his head.

"Well...what would you like to name her?"

Masika looked at her child.

"Her name has to be unique, exotic, something not of this country."

"Miho."

She looked at her husband.

"Miho, it is perfect for her."

At that moment the child opened her eyes to show them to be a deep indigo, like her father's.

"Yes....Miho is perfect."

And so the story of Miho begins...

* * *

Time skip, 4 years.

Ra beat down upon the village of Kul Elna as usual. This city was dangerous to be in for obvious reasons. The village was separated into two districts, the east district and the west district. The east district was the home to only petty thieves, those who only stole food to survive, while the west side was home to the major thieves, those who robbed from the nobles and plundered tombs. Kul Elna was only two hours away from Cairo and sat on the bank of the Nile.

"Miho! Do not wander off too far now!"

The door to a cottage on the east side banged open as a girl raced out of it.

"I will not Mother! I will just be down by the Nile!"

The young girl laughed as she heard what her mother said next.

"Ra be praised child! Stay away from ANYTHING that moves in the water!"

"Yes, Mother!"

And with that the girl took off down the streets.

Four years had passed since Miho was born, her soft blue hair now reached her chin and her skin was as pale as ever. She was wore a simple light brown dress that went to her knees and went barefoot like many of the residents of Kul Elna.

She ran as fast as her small skinny legs could carry her down to the water's edge. Her father was off in Cairo stealing food for the family, mostly for Miho though.

Miho stopped right at the water's edge and sucked in a deep breath, letting that breath out in the form of a loud shout that carried across the water and scared the Ibis that rested on the opposite bank.

Miho almost fell on her butt laughing, she loved to scare the birds.

"Hey....what are you doing?"

Miho let out a startled yelp as she spun to the right and her eyes landed on another child that couldn't have been more than a few years older than her. He had white shaggy hair that went to his shoulders, tan skin, and light lavender eyes and was dressed in a dark green tunic, he also went barefoot.

After Miho recovered from her shock she grinned widely, she had found someone her age to play with!

"Hi! My name is Miho. What is yours?"

The boy stepped closer to her with a small smile on his face.

"My name is Bakura."

"It is nice to meet you Bakura...I have never seen you around the east district before, did your family just relocate here?"

Bakura shook his head lightly.

"No. I am from the west district, my parents are famous tomb robbers."

"Oh...ummmm...do you wanna play? It gets boring here...there is no one around here my age to play with."

"Same here! I guess we are the only two kids here at the moment."

Miho tapped Bakura's shoulder lightly, then took off, hollering over her shoulder.

"Tag! You are it!"

Bakura blinked twice in shock before taking off after her.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!"

* * *

I really hope everyone likes my new story...I know it's such an odd pair...I'm an Atem and Miho pioneer on fanfiction! Go me! Flames will be doused by my waters powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.

Now for name meanings.

Miho-Beautiful Guarantee

Bakura-Thunderbolt;horn;glorifies

Sadiki-Faithful

Masika-Born during rain

Tauret-Mythical goddess of pregnant women

Zalika-Well born

Jamila-Beauty

Lapis-Named for the lapis stone

Lotus-Lotus flower


	2. Arc One: Family Time

Yay! Second chapter up! I'm really having fun with this! Woohoo!

Again, story title belongs to VampireGirl-88

* * *

_That dream I'm dreaming...._

Miho and Bakura played tag all day long (once in a while stopping to scare the Ibis birds resting along the Nile) but soon enough for the two children Ra had begun to set and they both had to return home.

"Oh no! It is getting dark already!"

Miho pouted at the unfairness and crossed her arms.

Bakura blushed slightly as he looked at Miho, thinking she looked pretty cute while she pouted.

"Do not worry Miho. We can play again tommarrow!"

Instantly Miho's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah! Well...I had better get home now before Mother thinks I have gotten eaten by hippos or something..."

The white haired male laughed and gave her a quick hug, turning on his heal and running to his house.

"Bye Miho!"

"Bye Bakura!"

* * *

"So Miho...you seem to be in good spirits today."

Miho was indeed smiling brightly while she ate her food without any squabbles which was a miracle to her parents. Usually she would get in a fight with them since they barely ate any food at all, they saved it all for their daughter.

"Well I met this boy today! And we played tag and scared the birds and had tons of fun!"

Sadiki smiled as he heard Miho's rapid explanation, he had no idea that a new family had come to Kul Elna.

"I see, did his family just move here?"

Miho chewed her bread thoughtfully and swallowed before answering.

"Actually...he is from the west distract. But he is really nice!"

Masika looked at her husband worriedly, she was skeptical about letting her daughter play with a child of tomb robbers.

"What is his name Miho?"

"His names Bakura and he is **really** nice!"

Miho made sure to add emphases on the word 'really' this time.

Sadiki smiled pleasantly.

"Oh yes! I know his parents. His fathers name is Tarik and his mother is Thema."

Masika looked even more worried, Tarik and Thema were considered to be almost legends in Kul Elna.

Seeing his wifes look he continued.

"But they are not bad people...they just..."

"Rob tombs and plunder graves."

Sadiki winced at his wife's words.

"Yes, but they are not evil. They are very nice...may I remind you that after every....ummm...'job' they pull they always offer everyone else the riches they have before they take any?"

Masaki sighed, yes she knew that.

"Does this mean I can still play with Bakura?"

Both adults look at their young daughter and Sadiki began to form a plan in his head. Soon enough Miho would have to learn how to steal food to survive and they couldn't do it. He could talk to Bakura's parents and possibly convince them to have Bakura teach Miho how to steal at Cairo. It was far much more easier for children to steal in a crowded market than it was for adults. Besides...he was the only other child in the small village.

"Of course you can! I am sure Bakura is a fine young man. It is great that you finally have a friend Miho!"

Masika gave her husband an 'are you insane?!' look but stopped once she saw that he wouldn't budge an inch.

Miho's face lit up with a grin.

"Really?! Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!"

She leapt up from the table, knocking down her chair in the process, and ran to give both of her parents a hug.

Her mother smiled gently at her daughters enthusiasm.

"Alright now Miho, it is time for bed."

"Awwww...do I have to?"

She looked at her father with pleading eyes. But he managed to resist.

"Your mother is right Miho, bed time."

Seeing that she wouldn't win this battle she sulked off to her room.

* * *

"All comfy cozy love?"

Miho snuggled down in her straw bed under her thin blanket while she clutched her doll of Ma'at that her mother made for her.

"Yes mother!"

Masika smiled and sat down next to her daughter.

"Have you said your prayers to Ma'at?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Miho..."

Masika got off of her daughters bed and frowned at her.

"You know it is important to pray to your chosen god or goddess before bed. I do it to Isis and your father does it to Thoth. Your goddess is Ma'at."

Miho slid off of her bed and got down on her knees.

"I know mother...I forget sometimes..."

Miho closed her eyes and began her pray to Ma'at.

"Oh wise and beautiful Ma'at, goddess of truth and justice. Ruler of order and law. One who weighs the hearts of those who have passed. I beseech thee, please protect your daughter from harm and death. Please allow me to learn how to uphold your laws that you have given to all of Egypt. Please not let me fall to the ways of Set. Please keep me in your sight and in the light of Ra for all eternity."

Miho opened her eyes and her mother looked at her approvingly.

"Very good Miho. Into bed now."

Miho scrambled into bed and settled down again as her mother sat next to her.

"Ready for your lullaby?"

Miho nodded her head while she clutched her doll close, her mother had sang the same lullaby to her ever since she was born, and truth be told, her mother must have been blessed by the gods for she had one of the most beautiful voices in all the land.

Masika closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Hush now, my baby.  
Be still, love, do not cry.  
Sleep like your rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby.  
And I will be with you when you dream._

_Drift on a river, that flows through my arms.  
Drift as I am singing to you.  
I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm.  
And holding you, I am smiling too.  
Here in my arms, safe from all harm.  
Holding you, I am smiling, too._

_Hush now, my baby.  
Be still, love, do not cry.  
Sleep like your rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember, this river lullaby.  
And I will be with you when you dream.  
I will be with you when you dream._

By the time Masika was done Miho had drifted off to a peace filled sleep.

* * *

Masika closed the door to Miho's room and went to her own. The cottage they lived in was very small. Only three rooms and it was quite drafty at night. Masika sighed. Her daughter only had a thin blanket to cover up with at night....it would probably be a good idea if they took a warmer one for her.

Masika walked into her and her husbands room and knelt by her bed to say her prayers to her goddess Isis.

"Oh beautiful and wise Isis. The mother goddess. Wife of Orisis, please watch over me, your daughter. Please give me the strength to survive so I may help my daughter. Please give me the wisdom to make the right choices for her. And above all please allow me to live for my child."

Masika slipped into her bed and noted dully that her own blanket was filled with holes. Sadiki came in a few moments later and was about to hop into bed with his wife but a stern glare stopped him cold and he knelt down by the bed with a cheesy grin.

"Oh mighty Thoth. God of scribes, of magic, and of writing. Please watch over and protect your son. Please give me the wisdom to make good choices for my family. Please allow myself to stay sane so I may pass my knowledge unto my child. Please, above all, allow me to teach my child to survive in this world."

Masika smiled at him and he climbed into bed with her.

"I swear Sadiki....you are so forgetful! Miho is starting to take after you now!"

Sadiki gave Masika a look of dramatic horror.

"Me?! Forgetful?! Surely you have me mistaken with someone else love...."

Masika just shook her head.

"Sadiki.....do you think it is a good idea to let Miho be around that child and his family?"

Sadiki's face grew serious.

"I am sure Masika. Bakura is not a bad kid and neither are his parents. She will be fine."

Masika knew that that was the end of the discussion.

"Sadiki...tomorrow do you think we can get a new blanket for Miho? Her blanket is so thin...."

Sadiki settled down in the bed and pulled his wife down close to him.

"Sure sure...I will."

"You had better not forget Sadiki."

"Goodnight Masika."

* * *

Aha! Sadiki is such a goofball! You gotta love him. As for the prayers to the Gods and Goddess's in my story each person in Egypt is born under the protection of a deity. They become known at 12 weeks of age when a symbol of a god or goddess appears on the child's forehead. Like Ma'at's would be a feather. I'm trying to keep this story as accurate as possible. So lots and lots of research for me! Ah, the suffering of a writer... Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.

Name Meanings:

Thema: Queen

Tarik: Name of a warrior


	3. Arc One: Acception And Embarrassment

Third chapter up! Hehe. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please bear with me if I don't update every one or two days. It's hard to write a story and keep up with life at the same time! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_But there's a voice inside my head saying..._

About three weeks had passed since Miho met Bakura and everyday they played along the bank of the Nile, scaring birds, playing tag, or just talking in general about different things. Miho learned that Bakura had a deep hatred for anyone who was very rich, like the Pharaoh but she didn't let that bother her.

Today was just like any other day for Miho and Bakura until around mid day.

"Hey Bakura."

"Yeah Miho?"

Both children were sitting on the bank of the Nile after having made sure there were no crocodiles or hippos around. Miho looked over at her best friend with curious eyes.

"Who is your chosen God?"

Immediately Bakura tensed up, he was afraid of this question, afraid that she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. Miho saw him tense up and felt bad right away.

"I am sorry Bakura! Y-you do not have to tell me if you do not want to...."

Bakura looked at her and smiled weakly.

"No it is OK Miho...I ummmm...m-my chosen God is....Set..."

Miho's indigo eyes seemed to almost pop out of her skull. Set?! God of the underworld?!

Bakura looked down at his feet, thinking that at any moment Miho would run from him in terror.

"Ok. Want to know my Goddess?!"

His head snapped up so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Wh-what?"

"I said. Do you want to know my Goddess?"

Now the white haired boy was confused.

"You are not afraid? You are not scared? Disgusted? Horrified? Anything?!"

Miho smiled at him.

"No! I mean sure...it is a little shocking but your my friend Bakura! I do not care who is your chosen God! Your not Set yourself. So...I am good!"

Miho kept smiling at Bakura and he turned his face away so Miho wouldn't see that his face had turned a bright red.

"S-so...ummm..who is your chosen Goddess?"

Miho jumped to her feet which surprised Bakura.

"I thought you would never ask! My chosen Goddess is Ma'at! Goddess of truth and justice!"

"Wow. That is so cool Miho! You are a lot like her..."

Now it was Miho's turn to blush.

"R-really? You think so?"

Bakura got to his feet as well and nodded.

"Mhm!"

They stood in silence for a few moments before Miho pointed out some Ibis and both children raced off to go and scare them.

* * *

The sun was setting when Miho and Bakura were approached by four adults. Miho instantly recognized her parents and ran to them but she didn't recognize the other two. The man had tanned skin and black hair with light lavender eyes and was very muscular, he wore brown shorts and a light green shirt. The woman had straight white hair down to her mid back and black eyes, she had a friendly smile on her face and had a slim build; she wore a light brown strapless top and a skirt that went to her knees. Miho was shocked when Bakura ran over to the two adults and hugged the woman. Sadiki broke the silence first.

"Miho, meet Tarik and Thema. These are Bakura's parents."

Miho smiled shyly and waved to them before hiding behind her mother. She was very shy when meeting new adults. She heard the woman laugh quietly and say something along the lines of 'Bakura was right, she is very cute.' with an embarrassed groan coming right after that.

The man named Tarik came over to them and shook Sadiki's hand.

"I am very glad that Bakura was able to meet your daughter. He has been so lonely lately, and she is quite a beauty too!"

Miho poked her face out from behind her mother and looked at the adults.

Thema spoke up next.

"Miho, Bakura. We have something that we would like to talk to you about."

Instantly both children began to panic inside.

_**'Ah! What did we do?!'**_

"Miho. Soon enough you are going to need to learn how to steal food on your own but your mother and I do not have the time to teach you. So we talked to Bakura's parents and they said it was OK for you to go to Cairo each day so he can teach you."

Miho looked surprised.

"Really?"

Masika nodded.

"Yes, really. Now it is a two hour walk to Cairo and another two back. Do you think you can handle it?"

Miho and Bakura looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"You bet!"

All four adults smiled brightly at the children.

"Wonderful! Now say goodbye to your cute friend Bakura!"

"Mother!!!!"

Bakura's face turned a scarlet red and Miho giggled.

"Bye Bakura!"

"Bye Miho!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I had to rush a bit to get it done. Please don't kill me! Bye-bye! Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	4. Arc One: Getting Caught And Going Off

Hello everyone! I'm back again with my latest chapter! First of all I would like to give a huge shout out to Vampire Girl-88 who not only came up with the title of this story but has so far reviewed every single chapter so far! To everyone else who is reading this story please review! I love reviews! They give me the drive to continue to write for all you wonderful people! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_"You'll never reach it."_

The city of Cairo was busy and crowded as usual. Vendors shouting out prices, customers haggling with shop owners, fights breaking out every once in a while, and small thieves trying not to get caught for risk of losing a finger or two. Suddenly from a nearby stall there was a crash and a scream, two small figures darted away from said stall while the owner shouted vulgar threats to them while brandishing a large and lethal looking knife. One of the figures had a grip on the others wrist as they practically flew down the streets, weaving in out of people. The leader finally stopped when he saw some large pots and pulled the other behind them with him.

"Damnit damnit damnit!"

"Bakura! Shush! We do not want to get caught!"

"Shut up! I am thinking!"

Miho sighed, it had been about three weeks since both children had started to come to Cairo so Bakura could teach her how to steal. Miho had gotten a good idea of it, but she was more useful as a distraction than as the actual thief.

"Miho, I told you to keep an eye open for the stall owner!"

"Bakura! Shush. I tried to but he took me by surprise."

"He is a mountain of fat and sweat! How could he have taken anyone by surprise?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

Both children fell silent as they heard someone walk past their hiding places.

"I think we should just go to Miss Naeemah's stall. She is always nice and gives us free food."

An annoyed groan came from Bakura.

"Miho. I am trying to teach you how to steal! Thieves do not take free food from nice people! Thieves **steal** food!"

"Bakura! Shhhhhh!"

"STOP TELLING ME TO SHUSH!"

Suddenly the pots in front of both children were yanked aside and they sat wide eyed in front of the stall owner.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here! TWO LITTLE RATS!!!"

The stall owner picked up Miho by her short hair and she yelped out in pain.

"I do not take kindly to thieves, you little bitch!"

Bakura suddenly leaped forward and sank his teeth into the man's leg, making him howl in pain and drop Miho. Now Miho grabbed Bakura and they raced away from the man who was still waving around his knife, and that turned out to be a mistake. While he was waving it around it struck an unlucky person's head and cut off their ear, and that got the royal guards involved.

Both children stopped running when they were a good distance away from the commotion, but could still hear the shouts of pain from the direction, causing Miho to become worried.

"Oh no...what do you think happend?"

Bakura spit onto the ground and wiped his mouth on his arm.

"Damn idiot probably hit someone with that knife of his."

"Oh dear...."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Bakura started to drag her to another stall.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Bakura looked at her like she had two heads.

"We are going to another stall to steal some food."

Now it was Miho's turn to look at him.

"Bakura! It is mid-day and I am starving! I want food now and I am going to get some from Miss Naeemah! If you want to starve then fine!"

Miho yanked her arm out of Bakura's grasp and headed off to the stall she was talking about, leaving a the white haired boy stunned.

"Wait! Miho! Do not go off alone!"

* * *

Soon enough they reached the stall that Miho had been talking about. Miho had a bright smile on her face while Bakura had a scowl on his.

"Miss Naeemah! Hello! Are you there?!"

A woman with green eyes, black hair, and tan skin appeared in front of the children and smiled kindly when she saw them.

"Miho! Bakura! No luck stealing today?"

That prompted an even deeper scowl from Bakura.

Naeemah was an incredibly nice woman who looked out for the child thieves in Cairo, she understood their position and offered food to them.

"Unfortunately Miss Naeemah. Bakura's big mouth almost got us killed."

"Shut up brat."

Miho stuck her tongue out at Bakura which caused the woman to giggle.

"May we please have some food?"

"Of course child! I will be back in a moment!"

At that moment Miho and Bakura got into a staring contest. They often had these and Miho never won, but she never backed down either. In a few moments Naeemah came back with loaves of bread, olives, dates, and a skin of water for each child.

Both child's eyes widend at the sight of all of the food.

"WOW! Your really too kind Miss Naeemah!"

The woman blushed slightly and laughed.

"It is nothing. Now here you go and stay safe."

They took the food and bowed to her politely before running off.

Bakura had finished all his food while Miho had saved the olives and bread.

"Why are you not eating the rest of your food?"

Miho smiled sadly.

"If I save it for dinner tonight Mother and Father will have to eat their food tonight! See?"

Bakura nodded as they walked through the streets of Cairo. Suddenly a shout rang through the street.

"Make way for the Pharaoh and his son! Step aside! Make way!"

The children froze and took a few steps back along with the other people of the market. Soon enough they saw the Pharaoh and his son being carried on chairs through the streets. Miho nibbled on one of her olives as she watched the living gods pass by. Then an amazing thing happened. _She made eye contact with the Pharaoh!_ Miho gasped at this while the Pharaoh merely smiled kindly at the young girl. She was broken out of her daze when she heard Bakura growl next to her. She looked over at him to see that his body was tense and he was glaring venomously at the Pharaoh. After they passed Miho shook Bakura out of his daze and they headed home.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Review so I can know! Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.

Name Meanings

Naeemah: Benevolent


	5. Arc One: The End Of Kul Elna

And we come to the fifth chapter. This shall be the end of the first arc. And in the next chapter we shall be going onto the next. I'd like to recommend to everyone to read Vampire Girl-88's story Eternity Part: 1. It's very good! Enjoy!

Oh yeah....Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me...if it did I'd be really rich and would do things that would make people's heads spin.

* * *

_Every step I'm taking..._

Time Skip, 4 years.

Four years had passed since Miho had began to learn how to be a thief, now at eight years old she was quite skilled and was able to help her parents out more. Bakura had gotten better as well since now his parents took him with them every once in a while. Miho was up early getting ready to go to Cairo with Bakura. She combed through her hair, which was now shoulder length, with a crude wooden brush and tied it up with her yellow ribbon that Bakura had given to her a few years ago. Miho ran her hand over it as she remembered when he gave it to her.

Flashback: 2 years ago.

_It was in the afternoon and Miho was waiting outside Cairo for Bakura, he said he needed to get something before they went but now Miho was worried, he was late._

**'I hope he has not gotten into trouble.....'**

_"Boo!"_

_Miho yelped and whipped around to see Bakura behind her grinning like crazy._

_"Bakura! Do not do that! You almost scared me to the afterlife!"_

_Bakura shuffled his feet._

_"Sorry Miho..."_

_Miho sighed, she could never stay mad at him._

_"What took you so long?! I was getting worried!"_

_Bakura blushed lightly and held out his hand which was clenched._

_"Ummmm...Happy birthday Miho."_

_He opened his hand to show Miho a yellow silk ribbon in his palm. Miho's eyes grew wide._

_"Oh wow! It is so pretty! Thank you Bakura!"_

_Miho launched herself at Bakura and hugged him tightly, causing the young boy to blush heavily and stutter._

_"Ummmm...n-no p-problem."_

End flashback

"Miho! Hurry up! Bakura is waiting for you!"

"Coming!"

Making sure her ribbon was tied tightly she raced out the door to meet Bakura.

* * *

Miho and Bakura got back just as Ra was setting and parted ways so they could go home. Miho got home and sat down at the table to eat dinner with her parents.

"How was your day Miho?"

"It was good! Bakura tricked a stall owner into giving us free apples! It was so funny when the man realized what we did!"

Masika and Sadiki laughed as Miho described her day to them. Their chatting was cut short however when a someone knocked sharply on their door. Sadiki's face grew serious and Masika's grew worried.

"Miho, go to your room. Now."

The young girl sensed her parents worry and ran quickly to her room to hide.

"Open up! This is the Pharaoh's guards! Come out now!"

The adults looked at each other with fear in their eyes before getting up and opening the door to step outside.

Miho could soon here cries of fear and confusion as all of the residents of Kul Elna were brought to the center of the east district. Miho crept out of her room holding her Ma'at doll and peeked out of a window to see what was going on. She saw many royal guards and a richly dressed man standing in front of her people. The people quieted down when the man began to speak.

"People of Kul Elna! As you may know Egypt is losing the war that is being waged against our land! And as such we have searched for a way to find power to defeat our enemy! I have found a way, we must sacrifice 99 lives to give our Pharaoh power to win, and your village has been chosen to be sacrificed!"

Immediately cries of fear and objection broke out among the crowd. The man then nodded his head and Miho watched in horror as the guards raced into the crowd and began to kill people and set fire to houses.

_**'No! No! NO! This cannot be happening! Mother! Father! Bakura! I need to find them!'**_

Miho raced out of her house still clutching her doll and began to run up and down the streets looking for her family and Bakura. She was knocked down many times by fleeing people and guards as they continued to mercilessly slaughter everyone.

"Mother! Father! Bakura! Where are you?!"

Miho shouted out as she choked on smoke coming from burning houses. Someone knocked her inside a burning house and she looked up terrified to see the roof starting to collapse.

'NO! I do not want to die! I do not want to! Someone please help me!'

Miho heard a soft voice inside her head before the roof came crashing down on her.

'Do not worry my daughter...you are safe. I will protect you.'

That was the last thing Miho remembered before her world went black.

* * *

Priest Akhenaden sighed as he looked around the now ruined village. 99 people had been killed and their bodies transformed to make the Millennium Items. As he saw it there was no other way to stop the invading forces. Akhenaden looked over at a group of soldiers to his right.

"Check for survivors."

The men bowed to him and set out to look for anyone who may have survived the attack.

* * *

As the soldiers checked the ruined buildings for survivors one man heard a groan coming from a collapsed building and saw a small hand peaking out of the rubble. The man hurried over to the rubble and pushed it aside until he came upon the body of a small girl, what he saw made him go pure white.

"Someone go get Priest Akhenaden! Hurry!"

* * *

The priest had been alerted that there was a survivor and there was something unusual about the person. A crowd of soldiers was around the ruined building where the survivor was found and Akhenaden had to push his way through to see who they found. His eyes widened when he saw the girl.

She had to be only eight years old with soft blue hair, she had burn marks and scratches over her entire body and a small trickle of blood was coming out of her mouth. But on her forehead there was the symbol of Ma'at, her feather shining with a silver light. The goddess had actually protected the girl with her powers.

"By Ra! This girl is a child of Ma'at! The goddess herself has protected her from dying!"

"What do we do with her, Priest Akhenaden?"

"We bring her back to the palace of course! This girl MUST be protected!"

A soldier picked the small girl up in his arms and he saw that she was tightly clutching a doll of Ma'at to her chest.

He thought sadly to himself as he looked at her.

_**'Poor girl, she is all alone now...no family or friends...was this really the right thing to do? She is the only survivor of this horrible massacre...'**_

* * *

But what no one else knew was that someone else had survived as well.

Bakura crawled up a hill that led away from Kul Elna, he couldn't see out of one of his eyes since he had been hit by a soldier's sword a few times. He had barely made it out alive after seeing his parents murdered in front of him. Bakura had heard what the priest had said and it made his blood boil. He turned to his ruined village while holding a hand up to his injured eye.

"Damn it....those bastards! They will pay!!! Mother...Father...Miho...I swear I will not rest until every single last one of them are in Ammut's jaws! I SWEAR IT!!"

* * *

Time Skip, a week later.

Bahiti sighed as she walked down the halls of the palace. It was a week since the destruction of Kul Elna and the soldiers had brought back a survivor. The Pharaoh had no knowledge of what happened and Akhenaden wanted to keep it that way. Bahiti was now the wielder of the Millennium Torque and she ran her fingers over it as she walked. She had been absolutely furious when the soldiers had brought back the young girl, she looked to be only a few years younger than her own daughter Isis.

Of course, the Pharaoh had learned about the destruction about Kul Elna but he had been told that a rouge band of thieves had gone through and killed everyone but the girl who had been protected by Ma'at's powers. Bahiti came to the room where the young girl was being kept and opened the door, as the main healer she was very worried that the girl hadn't woken up yet but she was hopeful that she would wake up today.

The girl was lying on the bed in the room with bandages covering all of her wounds. Bahiti sat next to her and put a hand on the girl's forehead, willing the girl to wake up. Somehow that worked, the girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times before quickly shooting up and look around the room confused. Bahiti decided to talk to her.

"Hello....my name is Bahiti, what is yours?"

The girl looked at Bahiti and clutched her doll close.

"Miho...wh-where am I? Wh-where are m-my parents? What h-happened?"

Bahiti's eyes widened slightly, so this girl, Miho didn't remember anything.

"Miho....This is not easy to say but....your village, Kul Elna was attacked by a band of thieves...you were somehow pushed into a building that collapsed on you but you survived because the goddess, Ma'at, used her powers to protect you."

Miho nodded slightly.

"I...I remember hearing a voice before I passed out I guess...it called me her daughter and said I would be protected...wh-what happened to my parents, Miss?"

Bahiti sighed and looked at Miho.

"Everyone else was killed...you are the only survivor."

Miho was silent for a few moments before she burst into hysterical sobbing and doubled over to cover her face.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

I fel bad for Miho...but it had to happen. This is how the story goes. But don't worry! Things will get better for her! Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.

Name meanings

Akhenaden: No idea

Isis: Strongest goddess in ancient Egyptian mythology.

Bahiti: Fortune


	6. Arc Two: Introductions, introductions

Hello all my lovely readers! Today is chapter six and the beginning of the next arc in the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_Every move I make feels...._

Bahiti walked down the halls of the palace with a tray in her hands, on the tray were honey cakes, grapes, and a cup of water. She was going to Miho's room to try and feed the girl. It had been about a week since Kul Elna had been destroyed and Bahiti was very worried about Miho. The poor girl hadn't eaten anything in that time and Bahiti was worried that she would die soon if she didn't eat.

_**'I have to try and get through to her...the girl MUST live!'**_

Balancing the tray in one hand Bahiti opened the door to Miho's room and stepped inside. Miho was sitting on the bed curled up into a ball, her sad indigo eyes shifted over to Bahiti before going back to staring at the sandstone wall. Bahiti went over to the bed and sat next to Miho with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello Miho...I brought you some food."

No reaction. Still, Bahiti would not give up so easily.

"Please Miho...you must eat something...surely you must be hungry..."

The young girl's eyes drifted over to the food before going back to the wall. Bahiti took that as a good sign. She put the tray aside and gently put her hand on Miho's shoulder.

"Miho...I know your in pain right now...it must be awful to lose your family and friends like that...I myself would not know what I would do if I lost my daughter Isis."

Miho looked back at Bahiti when she heard that the woman had a daughter. Bahiti drew encouragement from that.

"Your parents would not want you to be like this...they would want you to live a full and happy life...Please stop doing this to yourself Miho. Ma'at chose you to live for a reason."

Suddenly Miho burst into tears and lunged foreward to hug the woman and cried into her dress.

"I d-do not understand...m-my parents w-w-were not bad p-people...th-they only st-stole food...and th-they did not e-even eat h-half the t-time! They d-did not deserve t-to die!"

Bahiti wrapped her arms around the girl and let her cry.

"I know...I know...it is not fair and they should not have died...but I am sure that they where granted access into Aaru."

Miho sniffled a few times and then let go of Bahiti to wipe her eyes.

"S-sorry Lady Bahiti..."

Bahiti smiled at the girl and put the tray of food in front of her.

"It is no trouble...now how about you have some food?"

Miho ate everything on the tray.

* * *

Miho stared at herself in front of a large bronze mirror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Most of her cuts were gone and she was cleaned up. Her hair was brushed with her ribbon set in her hair perfectly and she was wearing a white linen dress and papyrus sandals. She tugged on her dress a little and smiled. Bahiti poked her head into the room and smiled at Miho.

"Come on now, Miho. We have to go."

Miho felt her heart leap into her throat, now she remembered why she was dressed so nicely. She was to have an audience with the Pharaoh. He wanted to meet her and as Bahiti had put it 'hopefully offer to let her stay at the palace'. Miho took Bahiti's hand and squeezed it as the woman began to lead her to the throne room. Miho took a few deep breaths as they walked.

_**'Oh Ma'at! Let me not embarress myself in front of the Pharaoh! Let not my words fail me! Let not my courage desert me!'**_

Finally, after what seemed to be hours to Miho, they reached the doors to the throne room. Bahiti squeezed Miho's hand in encouragement as the doors were opened for them.

Bahiti gave Miho one last smile before pulling away from her and going to stand with the other Priests and Priestess's. Miho took one last deep breath and walked over to Pharaoh Akunamukanon's throne and bowed down low in a sign of respect to him.

When she first entered the Pharaoh's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He recognized her as the young girl he had seen nearly four years ago!

Akunamukanon smiled kindly at the girl.

"You may rise young one."

Miho immediately straightened up to look at the Pharaoh.

"Your name is Miho, correct?"

Miho felt her face flush as everyone in the room seemed to be transfixed on her.

"Y...yes my Pharaoh..."

Miho smiled shyly and saw that the Pharaoh looked sad when he looked at her.

"Miho...I am truly sorry that I was not able to send guards to protect your village when it was attacked by thieves."

Akunamukanon lowered his gaze to the floor, expecting the child to be angry with him, he wouldn't blame her if she even hated him.

"I forgive you."

The Pharaoh snapped his eyes back on Miho, who was bowing her head to him. Everyone looked shocked, no one had expected that response from her.

"My Pharaoh. I do not blame you at all. There was no way that you could have known that my village would have been attacked. You cannot do everything at once. Besides, what would I have to gain from wallowing in hate and sorrow? I just ask that you not see my parents as bad people...they only stole food and only ate half of the time anyways...."

Across the room Priest Akhenaden felt guilt spread through his body. Everyone in the room was thoroughly shocked by Miho's wise response. The Pharaoh cleared his throat.

"Miho...I was wondering if you would like to live here at the palace? Ma'at protected you from death so that means something. You would be taught many things including magic."

Miho felt her face heat up again and looked at her sandal clad feet.

"Ummm...w-well...that would b-be nice...as long as I am not a burden to anyone..."

"Nonsense! We would be honored to have you here. It is no trouble at all."

Miho bowed to the Pharaoh again.

"Thank you."

Akunamukanon nodded to Bahiti who went over to Miho.

"You may leave now."

Bahiti nodded and bowed to the Pharaoh before gently leading Miho out of the throne room.

* * *

Outside the throne room Miho leaned against a wall and let out a deep breath while Bahiti giggled.

"You did very good, Miho."

"Thank you, Lady Bahiti...I was so nervous."

Bahiti smiled at Miho.

"Miho...I was wondering if you would like to meet my daughter Isis?"

Miho's eyes lit up and she squealed happily.

"Oh! Yes, I would love to, Lady Bahiti!"

The woman laughed at Miho's enthusiasm.

"Alright. Let us go and find her."

They walked the halls for a while before they came to the most beautiful garden Miho had ever seen, and she saw near the lilies, a young girl. Bahiti took her hand and led her over to the girl.

"Isis! I have someone I want you to meet."

The girl turned around and Miho was stunned how she looked so much like her mother, tan skin, deep brown eyes, and perfect black hair. The girl was wearing a long white linen dress and she got to her feet and smiled.

"Hello, mother. Who is this?"

Bahiti nudged Miho over to Isis.

"Isis, this is Miho. The girl who survived the massacre at Kul Elna."

Miho bowed slightly to Isis.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Isis."

* * *

YEAH! Beginning of the second arc! Go me, go me, go me! As always, review please! Just to say, I LOVE Isis and I always call her Lady Isis when talking about her. Aaru is sort of like Heaven in Egyptian mythology. Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	7. Arc Two: Meetings And Lessons

Hello everyone! Today I shall be introducing more people! Yay! Everybody be happy and enjoy!

* * *

_Lost with no direction..._

Miho spent the next week getting to know Isis and having the older girl show her around the palace. Miho looked up to Isis like an older sister and always addressed her as 'Lady Isis'. Isis herself absolutely loved Miho and thought she was a joy to have around. In that week, Bahiti had also been busy getting Miho set up in classes to learn things like history, mythology, magic, healing, etc. On the beginning of the next week Miho had been woken up by Bahiti and was now being taken to their class by Isis, and needless to say, Miho was very nervous.

"Ummmm...Lady Isis?"

Isis looked down at Miho and smiled.

"Yes Miho?"

"Ummmm...wh-who else will be t-taking classes with us?"

"Oh! I'm glad you asked. First there is Mana, she is really hyper but nice. She came to the palace two years ago when her parents found out she could do magic naturally. She is about two years younger than you. Then there is Karim, he is a few years older than I am. He looks a bit scary but he is really nice."

Miho nodded as she continued to listen to Isis.

"There is Mahado....he is very nice and is my age. He is really good with magic too...."

Miho giggled when she saw Isis blush when she talked about Mahado.

"Shada is also taking classes too, he is older than Karim by a year and is very serious....and then there is Seth...."

Isis gained an annoyed look on her face when she mentioned Seth.

"Ummmm...I take it that you don not really like Seth?"

"No! He is such a jerk. He thinks he is so much better than everyone else and has an ego the size of the moon!"

Miho's eyes widened, the moon was very large after all.

"Anyways...just try to stay away from him. He will pick on you because you came from the streets."

"I will keep that in mind...."

"Oh, and lastly the prince takes classes with us."

Miho almost tripped and fell on her face when she heard that.

"R-really?! Oh wow...."

Isis smiled and laughed a little.

"Mhm it's true, he is a few years older than you and he is really nice...but both he and Mana have the habit of skipping classes..."

She sighed and stopped when they came to a door.

"Here we are! Do not worry Miho, you will do fine..."

Miho took a breath and nodded and Isis opened the door.

Instantly they were greeted by a small girl wearing a beige top and skirt and jewelry with a odd looking hat, she also had straight brown hair and large black eyes.

"ISIS! You are here today! Oh thank you! It has been so BORING here without you and I swear Seth's head has gotten even bigger! Oh hello, who are you?"

The girl stopped her rant at Isis once she saw Miho.

"H-hello....my names Miho."

The girl grinned widely.

"Oh so you are the girl everyone has been talking about! It is nice to finally meet you! My name is Mana!"

Miho smiled at Mana and bowed her head respectfully, Isis was right, she was hyper but nice. Mana suddenly grabbed Miho's arm and dragged her across the room to some other people. Miho almost ran into Mana when the girl stopped so suddenly.

"Miho, this is Karim!"

She pointed to a tall boy with black hair to his shoulders and brown eyes.

"Shada!"

Next she pointed to a boy who had his head shaved with a tattoo on his forehead and bright green eyes.

"And Mahado!"

She lastly pointed to a very serious looking boy with black hair to his chin and brown eyes.

Miho felt her face flush a bright pink and she bowed respectfully to the three.

"H-hello. It is n-nice to meet you all..."

The three boys bowed back to her and Shada smiled at her.

"It is a great honor to meet you Miho. We have heard so much about you."

Karim and Mahado nodded but didn't say anything else. Mana looked around the room.

"Hmmmm....I wonder where Atem and Seth are..."

Mahado glared at Mana and began to scold her.

"Mana! You know your not supposed to use the prince's true name around others!"

Mana suddenly looked nervous and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oops...hehehe..."

On the other side of the room the door opened and a young boy with spiky multi-colored hair and tanned skin wearing a white tunic and papyrus sandals stepped in. Everyone in the room bowed to him except for Miho, who was a bit confused and Mana, who had her own way of greeting the newcomer.

"Atem!"

Mana ran to the boy who was named Atem and latched onto him with a hug that almost knocked him off of his feet.

"Ack! Hello Mana....nice to see you too..."

Atem patted Mana on her head and she let go of him and ran over to Miho, grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to him.

"Miho, this is Atem, the prince. Atem, this is Miho, the new girl!"

Miho's eyes widened.

_**'P-prince?!'**_

Miho immediately bowed to him. Atem grinned at her.

"You are Miho? It is nice to finally meet you! Uhhhhh....you do not have to bow to me..."

"Oh I am sorry!"

Miho jerked her head up, but unfortunately she was standing really close to Atem so that when she lifted her head up fast she banged her head against his chin, and both children grabbed their injured place while shouting,

"OW!"

Miho's face suddenly turned beet red and she became very nervous.

"AH! I am s-so sorry! I am sorry!"

"I am fine...it is OK, it was an accident..."

Miho kept apologizing to him at a rapid pace while Atem tried to calm the poor girl down by assuring her that he was ok. Everyone else in the room was watching the spectacle with Mana giggling. Finally after about five minutes Atem got Miho to calm down and relax. Mana tapped her foot against the ground and looked at the door.

"Now, we just need mister ego and the teacher to get here and we can start the Ra accursed lesson!"

Miho looked at Mana and giggled.

"I'm sure they are not that bad..."

"Yes they are! And history is the most BORING out of all of them!!!"

"That is because you lack the attention span to comprehend the lessons."

Everyone turned to look at the door where a boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had an air of confidence and immense pride around him leading Miho to conclude that this was Seth. Mana's tanned skin grew darker as her face flushed red with anger.

"Oh, shut up Seth!"

Seth smirked coolly and set his gaze on Mana.

"Is that honestly the best you can come up with? 'Shut up'? I have heard better comebacks from donkeys."

Miho was shocked at how rude Seth was being and was worried that Mana might attack him due to her body language. But before Mana could say anything else Seth turned his gaze to Miho who promptly flinched at the amount of hate and disgust that his eyes held.

"So this is the girl off the streets. It is not bad enough that we let peasants among us, but now we allow a thief girl too? Isis, I think your mother's brains are addled."

Now it was Isis's turned to turn red from anger while Miho's face turned a crimson red from both anger and shame.

"My mother's brains are NOT addled Seth! She just happens to have a heart that has not been chiseled out of pure stone!"

Seth was about to fire a comeback when a tall man with close cropped black hair and green eyes walked up behind him.

"What is going on here?! Why are not any of you in your seats?!"

Immediately, everyone scrambled to sit down at the tables in the classroom, Isis pulled Miho in the seat next to her. The man walked in front of the class and examined everyone until his eyes fell on Miho.

"Hello there, you must be Miho. My name is Abasi and I teach history for all of you."

Miho bowed her head in respect for the older man and when she looked up she could see that he had an ankh shaped key around his neck.

"Now that everyone is all settled, let us begin the lesson."

* * *

It was about three hours into the lesson and Mana was right, it was SO BORING! Not to mention that whenever Abasi would ask a question, Seth would raise his hand and answer it correctly. Miho once heard Karim mutter 'kiss ass' which sent the whole class (minus Seth) into giggles and causing Abasi to yell at them. They were just starting to move onto the people of the world, when Abasi asked another question.

"Who here can name the four types of people that inhabit this planet?"

Miho jerked her head up in shock, she actually knew the answer to this question! Her parents had taught it to her a long time ago. But she wasn't sure if she should answer it or not. Isis looked over to see Miho contemplating whether or not to answer the question and gave the young girl an encouraging smile. And so with that Miho raised her hand, along with Seth, and felt his eyes begin to burn holes in the back of her head. Abasi saw Miho raise her hand and decided to give her a chance.

"Yes, Miho. Can you answer the question?"

Miho and Seth lowered their hands and Miho took a breath before she began to speak.

"Ummm...Egyptians, Asiatics, Libyans, and Nubians, sir."

Miho heard the sound of jaws dropping in the room and even the teacher was impressed.

"Very good Miho!"

He gave her a brief smile before going back to the lessons. Miho, however sunk down in her seat when she felt Seth's glare increase ten fold.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

History lessons were finally over (much to everyone's relief) and Miho was about to run out the door but was stopped by a very angry looking Seth.

"Listen girl! You think you can just come in here and show me up?!"

Miho felt her hands tremble and was about to turn to go back over to Isis when Atem came up next to her and glared at Seth.

"Stop this right now Seth. You do not know everything, so stop going around and acting like you do."

Seth scoffed and turned around, walking out the door.

"Whatever."

Miho blushed and turned to look at Atem.

"Th-thank you Atem..."

The boy looked at Miho and smiled.

"Not a problem! Seth's head is full of hot air so you have got to deflate it once in a while."

Miho giggled at his remark and Atem blushed a little.

"Ummmm....you want to go and play with Mana and I before the next class?"

"Sure!"

Atem grabbed her hand and pulled Miho down the hallways to the garden, both of them blushing brightly.

* * *

Hehehehe! I liked this chapter! It was alot of fun to write! So anyways, next chapter Miho will get into mischief and learn about her magic! Reviews are love, people!

Oh yes! In The Book Of Gates, a book in ancient Egypt, it was famous for describing only four types of people in the world, the only people that Egyptians knew about at that time in their history. Flames will be doused by my water powers, flamers will be pelted by hail.

Name Meanings

Abasi: Stern

Aten(Closest I could find to Atem): Sun Disk

Seth(Also spelled Set): Mythical Egyptian god of chaos and the desert.

Karim: Giving, generous

Shada: Pelican -Bursts into laughter-

Mana: Spirit


	8. Arc Two: A Lotus, Plums, And Song

Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. But I'm back today so hooray! Oh! I would also LOVE to recommend a great story! It's called The Jedi League Of Duelists, it is one of the best stories I have EVER read! Please go and check it out! Now, onward!

* * *

_My faith is shaken...._

Atem was still pulling Miho down a hallway of the palace while Mana followed behind them barely being able to conceal her giggles at Miho's pure red face. Miho decided to break the silence.

"So ummm...which class is next?"

The two other children gave loud sighs.

"Mythology."

Mana ran a hand through her messy bangs.

"ARGH! It is SO boring! I hate it! It makes me want to..to...to..."

"Jump off a cliff?"

Atem offered to his friend's loss of words.

"YES! Jump off a cliff!"

Miho blinked, she couldn't see why mythology was so bad.

"Ummm...I like it."

Both children looked at her like she had two heads.

"YOU DO?!"

Miho blushed an even deeper red. (If that was possible.)

"Mhm...I remember my Mother always used to tell me stories about the Gods and Goddesses...it was the only thing that kept me entertained until Bakura came. My favorites were about Ma'at, who is my chosen goddess."

Mana's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"Ma'at's your chosen goddess?! Oh my gosh! Your so lucky!!!"

Miho smiled a bit.

"How about the both of you? What are your chosen God and Goddess?"

"Oh oh oh! My chosen Goddess is Baset!"

"My chosen God is Ra."

Miho wasn't surprised at Atem's God, every Pharaoh's God was always Ra. It was then that she realized she still didn't know where they were going.

"Ummmm...where are we going?"

Atem turned back and gave her a bright smile.

"My garden, I think you will like it a lot."

After that Miho lapsed into her own thoughts.

_**'Wow...he has his own garden. I can almost hear Bakura now. 'Stupid, rich, spoiled brat! He can have any damn thing he wants while we are stuck here living on the streets starving to death!' I still miss him though...Oh Orisis...please allow my parents and Bakura safe passage to the afterlife....'**_

Atem noticed that Miho had grown quiet and seemed to be in her own thoughts while Mana was jabbering away about a new spell she had learned three days ago. Miho's indigo eyes were glazed over and her feet seemed to be walking on their own.

_**'I wonder what she is thinking about...'**_

"Yay! We are here!"

Miho was startled out of her thoughts from a shout by Mana and gasped as she looked ahead of her, she saw the most splendid garden ever! There were so many rare and exotic flowers of all colors planted everywhere and trees and even a small pond where water lilies floated peacefully.

"Oh my! This is so beautiful! This is really your garden Atem?!"

He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It is so beautiful!"

At that moment Mana grabbed both of their arms and dragged them over to a plum tree.

"I WANT PLUMS!"

Mana used some of her magic to cut three plums off the tree branches and caught them, giving one to her friends, then taking a bite out of her own. They all sat under the shade of the tree while eating their plums. Miho began to hum a bit before singing a song that her mother had taught her.

_'She stands upon the further side,  
Between us flows the Nile;  
And in those waters deep and wide There lurks a crocodile.'_

_'Yet is my love so true and sweet,  
A word of powers, a charm-  
The stream is land beneath my feet And bears me without harm.'_

_'For I shall come to where she stands,  
No more be held apart;  
And I shall take my darling's hands And draw her to my heart.'_

Mana smiled at her and clapped.

"Your a good singer! Right, Atem?"

"Mhm, you are really good."

Miho blushed and smiled.

"Thank you..."

Mana leaped up and took their plum pits and began to juggle them which made Miho and Atem laugh and clap.

"Go Mana!"

Atem and Miho followed Mana as she walked around the garden while still juggling. They stopped by the pond in the garden and Atem reached out and picked a water lily and held it out to Miho, blushing a bright red.

"Here...this is for you."

Miho blushed an equally bright red and took it from him.

"Thank you..."

Mana stopped her juggling and was going to join them (mostly to tease them) so she threw the plum pits away, but what she didn't know was that Mahado was coming into the garden and all three pits smacked him in the face and left angry red marks.

"MANA!!!!!"

The three children whipped around to see a furious Mahado.

"Oops...."

* * *

GAH! I'm so sorry! I know I promised that I'd introduce Miho's powers in this chapter but I HAVE NO TIME!! It's too late already! I'm soooo sorry guys! Please forgive me! Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	9. Arc Two: The Elements

Hello everyone, sorry I wasn't able to update over the weekend, I just didn't have any time. But here's my newest chapter and in this one we're going to be getting into my views of the elements. I'm obsessed about giving my main character power over the elements. I'm such a nerd! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_But I got to keep trying...._

After Mana had gotten a stern talking to from Mahado, they all headed towards their next class. Miho lagged behind the rest of them while smelling her water lily that Atem had given her, a light pink blush still on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

_**'That was so sweet of Atem to give me this flower...I love water lilies!'**_

Miho smiled and tucked said flower behind her right ear before running to catch up with the rest of the group. Mahado was dragging Mana by her arm, the latter looking bored and the former looking still pretty mad. Miho walked next to Atem and whispered to him.

"Does this happen often? With Mahado and Mana I mean."

Atem grinned and whispered back to her.

"A lot. Mahado just seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Mana pulls one of her stunts."

Mana, who had been listening in blew them a raspberry which made Mahado yank on her arm.

"Knock it off Mana!"

Mana pouted and looked at him.

"Well, maybe you should try being humorous once in a while!"

Mahado's tan face flushed red.

"Humorous?! There is nothing funny about getting hit in the face with plum pits!"

Miho giggled as the two continued to bicker as they reached their next class. Atem shook his head and tapped them.

"We are here you both..."

The pair stopped fighting and Miho opened the door for all of them.

* * *

It was five minutes since class had started and the teacher still wasn't there (much to the delight of Mana and Atem.) Miho had again taken a seat next to Isis and unfortunately, Seth was sitting behind her again, which meant another entire class of having holes burned into the back of her skull. Miho sunk down in her seat as she felt Seth glaring at her.

_**'Oh Ra....where is the teacher?!'**_

And as if the great sun god himself had heard her, the door opened and in walked a lady with copper colored hair and dreamy looking light blue eyes. To Miho it seemed like the woman was ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Hello everyone, and hello to our new student. My name is Sslama and as you may have guessed, I am the mythology teacher. Here to teach you all about the Gods and Goddesses that rule over us."

Miho was surprised, the woman talked like she was lost in a daydream!

"Now, I hope that everyone has been nice and welcoming to Miho..."

A chorus of 'yes Misses' answered her, except for Seth who snorted.

"Good, good. Now, today we shall be learning about how our world was shaped..."

Sslama put down a set of golden scales on a table with an eye on them that captured Miho's attention for a moment before the entire class erupted into groans.

"But Miss Sslama! We have already gone over that story this week...three times!"

Came a complaining cry from Karim.

"Well, we are going to go over it again for Miho's sake."

Said blue-haired girl sank down into her seat as Seth's glare seemed to increase ten-fold.

"Let's begin now."

* * *

Before the world as we know it existed, there was only a great, dark sea, called the ocean of Nun.

Everything that was needed to create life was in the ocean, but it needed to be brought into being. From out of the waters, a god whose power was without limit thought himself into existence. He called himself Ra, the sun god.

As he breathed out, Ra made the air and called it Shu. From his saliva, he made moisture, which he named Tefnut. Ra made an island to stand on and began to call out to Nun all the living things of the world. Plants, birds, and animals came into being as he called their names.

Meanwhile, Shu and Tefnut had gone out into the world and had children of their own. They were called Geb, the earth, and Nut, the sky. They were always together. But Shu, the air, blew between them, forcing them apart. Nut's body arched, so that her hands and feet stood at the ends of the earth but there was room for the air to blow beneath her, just as it still blows between the earth and the sky today.

Nut became the mother of creation. She gave birth to the stars that shine at night. Each evening, she swallows the sun. In the morning, she gives birth to it again, so that light can shine over Egypt once more.

And Nut gave birth to the great Gods and Goddesses of Egypt: Orisis, the lord of life; Horus with his falcon head; Set, lord of the desert and underworld; the great goddess Isis; and Nephthys, Queen of the Dead.

* * *

By the time Sslama had finished the story the class was over and everyone left to go to their next class. Mana, Atem, and Miho had started to go to magic class but a servant told Miho to go and wait in the garden, she had to be tested to see what type of magic she had. Although Miho didn't want to, she waved goodbye to her friends and headed off to the garden alone. Upon reaching the garden Miho sat down under the plum tree and sighed.

_**'I wish I could have gone with the others....then again it would not have made much sense for me to try and learn spells when I do not even know what type of magic I have!'**_

A few moments later, Bahiti stepped into the garden and walked over to Miho, who seemed to be delighted to see her.

"Lady Bahiti!"

The young girl leaped to her feet and flung her arms around the woman's waist in a hug.

"Hello Miho, how has your day been?"

Miho let go of the woman and began to describe her day.

"I have had a good day so far! I met Atem and Mana and we are friends now! Everyone else has been really nice to me, expect for Seth...he is kinda mean."

"I see....yes, Seth can be a tad bit mean but the best thing to do is just to ignore him."

"I guess...so, how am I going to find out what kind of magic I have?"

Bahiti led Miho over to the pond in the garden and motioned for her to sit down, it was then that Miho noticed a gold necklace with an eye on it around her neck.

"Miho. I want you to close your eyes and just relax, focus on breathing in and out. By remaining peaceful your magic will show itself in a number of ways. But it can take a while so remain patient."

Miho nodded and closed her and relaxed. She started breathing in and out slowly, unknowingly opening a gate inside of her to let her magic out. Minutes passed but nothing happened, that didn't disappoint Bahiti since she knew that it could take anywhere from five minutes to half an hour for the first bit of magic to make itself known. Suddenly, different points of Miho's body began to glow with different colored lights and Bahiti gasped in shock.

"Oh my Ra! MIHO!"

Miho was startled out of her trance by Bahiti's shout which made her lose focus and as a result, the lights faded away.

"Lady Bahiti? What is it? What is wrong?"

Bahiti took a seat in front of the girl and looked at her, a serious expression on her face.

"Miho, it seems that your type of magic is elemental in nature."

"Oh wow! Really?!"

"Yes...but most people who have elemental magic only have one or two of the elements open to them. But you Miho, you have all twelve open to you!"

Miho looked at Bahiti curiously.

"I am afraid I do not understand Lady Bahiti..."

Bahiti sighed and began her explanation.

"You see Miho, there are twelve elements in our world. Water, fire, earth, air, lightning, thunder, metal, light, darkness, time, spirit, and quintessence. Each element also belongs to two groups, the light group consists of water, air, lightning, light, spirit, and quintessence. The dark group consists of fire, earth, thunder, metal, darkness, and time. Each element has a place on a person's body. Right hand, water. Left hand, fire. Left foot, earth. Right foot, air. Right knee, lightning. Left knee, thunder. Chest, metal. Right shoulder, light. Left shoulder, darkness. Throat, time. Forehead, spirit. And heart, quintessence. Each element has it's own powerful magic, and since you have all twelve it makes you incredibly powerful."

By this time Miho's eyes were about as wide as plates. She couldn't believe it. Her? The child of common thieves, that powerful?! Bahiti got to her feet and pulled Miho up as well.

"Now, let us begin your training focusing on water."

* * *

Hope everyone like this one! It was a pain to copy down the story because it came from a book and I use glasses, so by the time I was done copying it down I had a major headache! Reviews are love, people! Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	10. Arc Three: The Death Of A Pharaoh

My dear readers, I won't be able to update at all this week because my computer is being fixed. This chapter is coming from my mothers computer, let's give her a round of applause for letting me use her computer! Chione doesn't belong to me, she belongs to VampireGirl-88. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Got to keep my head held high...cause..._

Time skip: Eight years

Miho woke up to the sun shining in her face and rolled over with a groan, she did not want to get up. Just as she was settling back down to sleep her door banged open and the covers were ripped off of her body.

"Time to get up Miho!"

Miho groaned and tried to hide her face, her personal servant Chione always had to wake her up rudely. Chione had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes, her skin was pale like Miho's. She wore a light blue tunic and had papyrus sandals on her feet. Although Chione was Miho's servant, they got along pretty well, except when Miho had to get up.

"Noooo....go away you spawn of Set..."

Miho pulled her pillow over her head and curled up.

"Spawn of Set my ass....I mean it Miho! You had better get up now!"

Miho growled and tried to block her out.

"Bite me."

Chione sighed and let go of her blanket.

"Fine, you asked for it."

Chione grabbed Miho by her ankles and dragged her off of her bed and onto the floor with a thud, it may not have looked like it, but Chione was super strong.

"Ow! Chione, that hurt! A lot!"

Chione yanked the tired girl up by her arm and pushed her over to her clothes wardrobe.

"Too bad. You did not get up when I told you to so I had to use force, now get dressed."

Miho scowled at Chione as the girl walked out of Miho's room to give her some privacy. Miho was now 16 years old and a apprentice magician like Mana was. Over the years the original guardians of the millennium items had passed on except for three, the Pharaoh, Akhenaden, and Bahiti. Seth had become the high priest (much to everyone's annoyance) and didn't waste time rubbing it in everyone's faces.

_**'What a jerk.'**_

Miho thought as she pulled on her sandals. Miho wore a white pleated linen skirt that reached her knees and a light blue sleeveless top along with papyrus sandals. She also wore silver armbands and silver cuff like bracelets that had the eye of Wdjat on each bracelet and a silver circlet with a rare stone called an opal in the middle of it on her head, and of course she still tied her hair back with her silk yellow ribbon.

After getting dressed Miho grabbed her wand, black ebony wood inlaid with lapis luzi and moonstone with a silver crescent moon on the top. She was greeted by Chione who was waiting by the door and they both started to walk down the hall.

"Now Miho, you have magic class first, it is being taught by Seth today but if you do not listen to his remarks you-."

Chione stopped short as she looked beside her, Miho was gone!

"Miho? MIHO!"

* * *

Miho dashed down the hallways of the palace, looking for a hiding spot. No way was she going to a class taught by Seth. It would be Hell for her!

_**'Hiding place...hiding place...hiding...there!'**_

Miho spotted a large pot and took the cover off and jumped inside, as she did this she heard an 'ow!' and landed on something soft.

"Ow! Miho! What the heck?!"

Miho's face burned bright red with a blush, she had landed on Atem!

"Oops...sorry Atem..."

Miho moved around until she was sitting beside him and blushed even harder when she realized how close they were together.

"What are you doing Miho? Do you not have magic class to get to?"

"Are you kidding me! Seth is teaching the class today! Now way in Hell I am going to that class! Besides, what about you? Are you not supposed to be with your father in a meeting about the Thief King?"

Atem groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"It is so boring! I hate just sitting there for hours upon hours doing nothing!"

"You are going to get in trouble when your father finds you."

"You are going to get in trouble when Bahiti finds you."

Both friends sat in silence for a while, praying to their god and goddess that no one would find them. Miho sighed and laid her head on Atem's shoulder, blushing more. She had liked Atem as more than a friend for years now but wasn't sure if he liked her back.

"Miho?"

"Yes Atem?"

"Your wand is poking me in the side."

"Oh, sorry!"

Miho tried to move her wand but that only ended up making the pot wobble.

"Be careful Miho!"

"I know what I am doing!"

Suddenly the pot fell over on it's side and much to the horror of the two hiding inside of it, began to roll down the hall.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

They both yelled loudly as the pot began to pick up speed and they were tossed around inside.

"GAH! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!"

* * *

Chione was searching up and down the hallways looking for Miho, she had gotten Mana's and Atem's bad habit of skipping classes. The redhead ran a hand through her hair as she stopped for a moment.

"Gah! Where could she be?!"

Chione was surprised when a huge pot came rolling down the hallway and almost flattened her.

"What the Hell?!"

She managed to get out of the way of the pot but heard someone shout.

"GAH! HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!"

"Miho?!"

Chione recognized the voice as Miho's and began to run after the pot.

"What did she do now?!"

* * *

To Atem and Miho their ride down the hallway seemed to last for hours when it was only minutes and both were shocked when the pot rammed into a wall. The pot didn't shatter because it was enchanted to remain intact. Miho groaned in pain, her body hurt all over.

"Are you OK Miho?"

Her face turned a bright scarlet red when she realized her face was right next to Atem's.

"Y-yes, I am OK...what about you?"

"I am fine, what did we learn today Miho?"

Miho groaned and sighed.

"Pots are unstable and likely to roll if they are knocked on their sides."

"Good, now let us get out of here."

They pushed the top of the pot off and tumbled out into the hallway in a pile. They both turned pale when they saw sandals in front of them and looked up to see a pissed off Chione.

"You are both so in trouble!"

"Oh no...."

* * *

After getting chewed out by Bahiti they were sent to their separate classes and Miho was right when she thought that magic class with Seth would be Hell on earth. But luckily class was over and Miho was looking for Atem.

"Grrr...stupid Seth, how much hot air can a head hold?! And how in Ra's name do you deflate it?!"

Miho's face lost it's scowl and gained a smile when she spotted Atem in the gardens.

"Atem! How was the meeting?!"

Atem smiled when he saw Miho and waited for her to catch up before they started to walk around the garden.

"It was ok, boring as usual. This Thief King has got everyone riled up, even father...though he seemed distracted today....anyways, how was magic class?"

Miho groaned when she thought back to her class with Mana, Mahado and Seth and how he managed to humiliate her when she couldn't get a spell to work for her.

"Hell on earth. Does Seth like to cause pain and suffering on a daily basis?"

Atem laughed at Miho's answer.

"It could be very possible."

Both of them continued to laugh and talk until a servant approached them, he seemed out of breath as he bowed to them. Atem told him to rise.

"What is it? What is the matter?"

"M-my prince...my lady, the Pharaoh just collapsed, he seems to be very ill!"

Atem's face grew pale and he grabbed Miho's wrist and they dashed down the hallways to the healing chambers.

* * *

Time skip: One Week

Miho looked sad as she was walking down the hallways to the healing chambers to visit Atem and the Pharaoh. It had been about a week since the Pharaoh had fallen ill and unfortunately he hadn't gotten any better. There were whispers that this was the end of the Pharaoh's life, but Miho didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that the kind man who had allowed her to stay in the palace was going to die. Miho reached the healing chambers right when a very tired and sad Atem walked out.

"Hello Atem, how is your father?"

Atem looked at Miho tiredly and rubbed his eyes which had circles under them.

"He is not doing any better...oh, Miho. He wishes to speak to you."

Miho looked shocked but nodded and hugged her friend.

"Ok Atem, you go and get changed and eat, I will talk to him."

Atem agreed and walked down the hallway to his room as Miho opened the door and stepped into the healing chambers. When Miho got inside she could see the Pharaoh lying in a bed, Bahiti tending to him, and Priest Akhenaden standing by. Miho had never liked Akhenaden, she got a bad vibe from him and the way he looked at her confused her. He always looked with what seemed to be guilt in his eyes.

The Pharaoh noticed Miho come in and motioned for the other two to leave, which they did reluctantly. As soon as they left, Miho bowed in respect for the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, I understand that you wish to speak to me?"

Akunamukanon smiled at the young girl.

"You may rise Miho, please come here."

Miho rose from her bow and walked over to the Pharaoh's bedside and kneeled down next to him.

"I am sorry you are unwell my Pharaoh...but hopefully you will get better soon..."

Akunamukanon's face grew serious as he began to talk to her.

"Miho...I have recently learned a terrible secret...it is one that I must tell you..."

Miho grew worried as she heard this, what had the Pharaoh learned?

"Not to long ago I learned that Kul Elna...your village had not been destroyed by thieves...I...without knowing it...let the royal soldiers kill your people to make the millennium items to protect Egypt...I am so so so sorry..."

Miho was in shock. The Pharaoh had caused this? He was the reason that her parents and Bakura were dead? But still....he said that he had not known, that he had been tricked...Miho wasn't sure what to do...should she forgive the Pharaoh? Or not? Miho thought about it for a little while before coming to a decision.

"My Pharaoh...I forgive you."

Now it was Akunamukanon's turn to be shocked, she forgave him? After what he did?! This girl was truly a wonder.

"You were tricked my Pharaoh. I do not blame you. Besides, what would I have to gain from hatred? Nothing."

The Pharaoh smiled at her.

"Miho, you a truly a wonder from the gods themselves...could you please go get Atem for me? I wish to speak to him."

Miho nodded and stood up.

"Of course my Pharaoh. I will be right back with him."

_**'Miho would make a wonderful wife for Atem someday...'**_

The Pharaoh thought as Miho exited the room.

* * *

Atem was waiting outside the healing chambers when Miho came out, she told him that the Pharaoh wanted to see him and she waited for him while he went back in. Ten minutes later Atem came back out pale and shaking, looking near tears. Miho hugged her friend tightly when he came out, he didn't need to say anything to her, she knew.

Akunamukanon was dead.

* * *

Oh wow! Sad chapter! I promise in the next chapter Bakura will make an appearance. Things will be getting suspenseful! Flames will doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.

Name meaning:

Chione: Daughter of the Nile.


	11. Arc Three: It's Okay To Grieve

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all the past few weeks but my computer had to be fixed. Then I had to get and upload a new anti virus and then I had problems with my Internet connection, it's all just been a HUGE mess....-Sighs- anyways, please don't kill me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_There's always gonna be another mountain....._

Miho was in the gardens and practicing her water powers, which consisted of her levitating the water in the pond and making it freeze, evaporate, and condensate. Miho let out a frustrated sigh as the water splashed back into the water, she just couldn't concentrate! It had been about five weeks since the Pharaoh died and the entire palace was thrown into chaos, she hadn't seen Atem in all that time, he was too busy getting ready to take on the title of Pharaoh and Miho just knew it was taking a toll on her friend.

"Stupid water....come on! Freeze!"

The water levitated back up and smacked her right in the face, Bahiti had warned her that if she lost control of her emotions while using her elemental powers they would most likely turn on her.

"Ack! Ra damn it all!"

She furiously rubbed the water out of her eyes and banged her fist onto the ground.

"Ugh....what would father, mother, and Bakura tell me to do?"

Miho thought it through, her father, being the goofball he was, would tell Miho to try and look on the bright side of things and try to cheer Atem up. Her mother would tell her that it was OK to grieve and try to comfort Atem. As for Bakura....well...he would bite her head off for living at the palace. Miho decided to go with what her mother would do. Getting to her feet Miho ran back inside the palace, determined to speak to Atem no matter what.

* * *

Atem sighed as he looked out the window of his room, he was supposed to be studying on what was supposed to happen during the ceremony when he would become Pharaoh, mainly it would be a speech, he would receive the millennium pendant, and then there would be a huge party for him. Atem didn't want a party and he certainly didn't want to be Pharaoh, not yet. Really, at this point all he wanted would be to take a break and talk to Miho.

_**'I wonder what she is doing right now...'**_

Atem rubbed his eyes. Lately, it seemed that Miho was on his mind almost all the time. He had liked her for a long time, years in fact. She was much better than any princess or royal lady he had ever met. His father would always force him to be polite to any visiting royal girl, no matter how annoying she was while Mana and Miho would poke fun at him, and later they would poke fun at the girl. Atem smiled as he remembered a few years back when the most annoying princess he ever met visited.

Flashback: Six years ago

_"But father....why do I have to do this? All these girls are either boring or really really annoying."_

_Atem frowned as Akunamukanon gave his son a disapproving look._

_"Atem, I understand that this is probably not the most exciting thing for you, when I was your age I did not like it either, but you are the prince of Egypt and we must search for a wife for you....."_

_Akunamukanon continued to talk while Atem tuned him out, he had heard this lecture a million times before and each time it gave him a headache._

_"...Atem? ATEM?! Are you listening to me?!"_

_Atem jumped in his seat as he was brought out of his thoughts by his father who was looking annoyed at the fact that his son hadn't been listening to him. He was about to start another lecture when Miho and Mana burst through the doors._

_"She is here! She is here! And boy does she have an annoying voice!"_

_Atem clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from bursting into laughter while the Pharaoh sighed, leave it to Mana to be the most honest child in all of Egypt. Miho grabbed Mana's arm and dragged her off to the side to watch. A few moments later a woman and a girl entered and Atem had a hard time keeping a straight face. The woman wore WAY to much eye makeup and wore the gaudiest jewelry Atem had ever seen. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and wore a white linen dress. The girl was basically a copy of her mother but with brown hair that went to her shoulders and no eye makeup. The Pharaoh gave his son a look and Atem sighed, getting to his feet to greet the girl while the woman walked over to talk with Akunamukanon, who seemed to be fighting a grimace that threatened to cross his face._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you miss."_

_Atem took her hand and kissed it and almost rolled his eyes when the girl let out a squeal._

_"My name is Teana, Prince."_

_Anyone outside of the royal court didn't know Atem's true name so everyone called him Prince. She curtsied to Atem and once she straightened up, began to talk his ear off. Mana was right, she had the most annoying screechy voice. He tuned her out and looked over to the side where Mana and Miho where, what he saw made him want to strangle them._

_Miho got a fake grumpy mood on her face while Mana skipped over to her, Mana then batted her eyelashes and held out her hand to Miho who took it and pretended to kiss it, Mana then put a hand to her forehead and made it look like she was about to faint. He caught their eyes and they both doubled over in silent laughter. They where making fun of him!_

_"My son!"_

_Atem was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father call him. He had a pained look on his face like talking to Teana's mother was torture._

_"Why...why do you not you show Princess Teana the gardens?"_

_Atem sighed and nodded._

_"Yes, father."_

_He became even more annoyed when Teana latched onto one of his arms while they walked out of the throne room with Miho and Mana following behind them._

_In the gardens Atem basically had to pry the princess off of his arm so he could have some breathing room. While she continued to jabber away she would bat her eyelashes and flip her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously, it made him want to gag. They where only twelve! Not sixteen!_

_"Oh my Ra! Will she ever shut up Miho?!"_

_"I do not know Mana, I think she likes the sound of her voice too much."_

_"How could she?! Her voice is like a monkey's screech!!"_

_Both royals turned around to see Mana and Miho laughing at there own joke and Atem laughed along with them while Teana turned red._

_"How dare you make fun of me! Go back to your chores servants!"_

_That made Miho and Mana stop laughing._

_"We are not servants! We are apprentice magicians!"_

_Now it was Teana's turn to laugh, a harsh screeching laugh._

_"That is a joke! You two?! Magicians?!"_

_She pointed to Mana._

_"Your look like you could not get yourself out of a pot much less cast a spell!"_

_Then, she pointed to Miho._

_"And you! You look like a freak! I cannot believe the Pharaoh has let you stay in this palace! Who ever heard of a white Egyptian with BLUE hair?!"_

_Mana looked ready to pounce on Teana while Miho turned a bright red and looked down, she really hated it when people pointed out that she looked different from most Egyptians._

_"That is enough!"_

_Teana stopped laughing to see a furious Atem._

_"How DARE you make fun of my friends like that! I will have you know that Mana is one of the most smartest people in this court and Miho is beautiful just the way she looks!"_

_Miho's face turned a deep deep crimson red while Mana smirked and pulled a face at Teana._

_"B-but..my prince..."_

_"No! No buts! I would never even consider marrying such a shallow, vain person! Get out of here!"_

_Tears welled up in Teana's eyes and she ran out of the gardens._

_"I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!"_

_Both girls approached Atem who was cooling off. Mana spoke first._

_"Atem...did you really mean what you said?"_

_Atem smiled at the both of them._

_"Of course!"_

_Mana cheered while Miho attempted to hide her red face in her hands._

End Flashback

After Teana no more princesses came to try and be matched with Atem. Something he was very grateful for. But now...since he was to be Pharaoh he would be expected to marry and have a Queen....what if Miho could be his queen? Atem felt his face flush and quickly shook that thought out of his head. He didn't even know if Miho even liked him back! Suddenly Atem heard a commotion coming from outside his room.

"What do you think your doing?! The Pharaoh needs his rest! Get out of here!"

That was Seth.

"He is not the Pharaoh yet you idiot!"

Atem felt his heart skip a beat, that was Miho!

"That is beside the point! Go! Away!"

"Come on Seth! Atem has been working day after day for five weeks! He needs a break! His father just died for Ra's sake! Give him sometime to grieve!"

Atem felt a smile cross his face, Miho was always sticking up for him.

Seth's voice got dangerously quiet.

"Listen girl you have five seconds to get out of here before I make you get out of here."

Miho's voice just got louder.

"Oh yeah?! I would like to see you try!"

He leaped to his feet when he heard a crash come from outside and pulled open the door to see Miho on Seth's back, pulling on his chestnut brown hair while said male tried to yank her off.

"Get off of me you psycho freak!"

"Make me mister ego!"

Atem watched them for a few moments.

"Miho! Seth! That is enough!"

They both froze and turned their heads to see Atem, who was looking very tired at the moment.

"ATEM!"

Miho pushed Seth's big hat over his eyes, leaped off his back and tackled Atem in a hug. Seth yanked his hat off of his head and glared at Miho furiously.

"My prince...I am sorry I could not stop this...nusance..."

Miho pulled a face at Seth while clinging to Atem.

"It is all right Seth....Miho is right, I need a break."

Seth continued to glare at Miho but left them alone and stalked down the hall.

"I always love to piss Seth off...now we talk."

Miho pulled Atem back into his room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Miho's indigo's eyes where opened wide as she looked around Atem's room, it was a whole lot bigger than hers by a long shot.

"Wow! This room is huge!"

Miho flopped down on his bed and took of her circlet. Atem chuckled at her childishness and sat down next to her.

"Yeah....it is kind of big...far to big for one person..."

_**'But the right size for two people.'**_

He thought to himself.

Atem blushed when he felt Miho put a hand over his and looked at him.

"Atem...you look exhausted...have you been sleeping well?"

The prince sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, he knew better than to lie to Miho.

"No...no I have not. I cannot sleep at all..I-I am just too worried..."

Miho scooted closer to Atem and closed her hand around his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What are you worried about Atem?"

He looked at her then lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I am worried that I cannot do this....be Pharaoh...I-I am not ready Miho...I am only eighteen for Ra's sake! How can anyone expect me to rule an entire country?!?!"

He layed his head on her shoulder and started to cry silently.

"I-I do not think I can do it Miho...I am not ready."

Miho sighed and placed her free hand on his head.

"Yes you can, you can do it Atem. And you are not doing it alone, you have entire council, you have Mana, you even have Seth!"

They both laughed.

"And I have you, right?"

"Of course Atem! You always have me...now you need some rest, I will talk to you later."

"Alright Miho. Bye."

"Bye Atem."

* * *

A thousand miles from Cairo....

Bakura narrowed his eyes and scowled deeply, he had been thinking about her again, his childhood friend, Miho. He ran a hand through his white hair and stared out of the opening of the cave he laid in. It had been many years since the massacre of Kul Elna and in that time Bakura had slowly risen, tooth and nail, to become the King of Thieves. He led a large band of thieves that terrorized all of Egypt, they stole from everyone, most often the rich.

Bakura picked up a pretty silver necklace that had a lotus flower on it inlaid with onyx. He would have loved to give this to Miho, if she had survived that is. He closed his lavender eyes and let out a sigh, he never even got a chance to tell Miho how he really felt about her...

"Lord Bakura."

Bakura's eyes snapped open and he glared venomously at the person who dared disturb him.

"What is it?"

The man gulped and began to sweat nervously.

"Ummm...w-word from our s-spies in Cairo...it seems that the Pharaoh has died..."

"WHAT?! NO!! DAMNIT!"

Bakura slammed his fist on the ground. The man began to sweat even more.

"H-h-his son is s-set to t-take the th-throne in a f-few days...."

Of course! How could he have forgotten?! The Pharaoh had a son....he could still have his revenge and take the millennium items to return them back to Kul Elna.

"Very good. You may leave."

Bakura tossed the man a gold coin and he practically ran out of there, thanking the Gods that Bakura had not killed him on the spot, the Thief King was known for his explosive temper and was rarely merciful.

Bakura went back to staring at the pendant in his hand, it would take them about two weeks to reach Cairo on horseback. When they reached there they would rob the late Pharaoh's tomb, kill all of the council members and the new Pharaoh, and take back the millennium items back. He raised a hand up to his eye and traced the scars next to it. It was perfect, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Ooooooooh Bakura! You have no IDEA what's gonna go wrong! I'm so evil! Reviews are love people! Flames will doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.

Name meaning:

Teana: No idea


	12. Arc Three: Reunited

And in this chapter Bakura and Miho reunite! What chaos shall befall our beloved apprentice magician? Stay tuned and find out!

* * *

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move...._

Atem was pacing up and down in his room looking really stressed, the day of the ceremony had come and Atem was a nervous wreck! Miho meanwhile was sitting on his bed and watching him pace back and forth with a sweat drop.

"Atem, calm down. If you keep this up your going to make yourself sick."

Atem ran a hand through his multi-colored hair and sighed.

"I-I cannot help it. I am so nervous Miho! I mean, what if I mess up? What if I say the wrong thing? What if..."

Miho got up and walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What if you do a wonderful job and nothing goes wrong? You have to believe that you will do great and it will happen. Now take a deep breath and calm down."

Atem closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have studied your head off. Your going to do fine."

A knock came from the rooms door.

"My Pharaoh, it is time for the ceremony. Miho, please go and find Mana, we have no idea where she is."

"Yes Lady Bahiti! I swear, Mana is the most late person in all of Egypt. I have to go Atem, just stay calm."

And with those words Miho went out the door and ran down the hallways looking for her fellow apprentice.

Atem smiled as Miho left and followed Bahiti.

* * *

"People of Cairo! We are gathered together today to honor the new Pharaoh!"

Atem, Akhenaden, and Seth were standing on a balcony overlooking Cairo, the inhabitants of said city looked up at them eagerly, waiting for Atem to be officially crowned Pharaoh of Egypt. Akhenadan spoke once again.

"As you know, our former Pharaoh has passed on to the afterlife and has left his son to rule over Egypt!"

A great cheering came from the crowd below.

Akhenaden then turned to Atem.

"Do you, son of Akunamukanon swear to uphold the laws of Egypt that the great goddess Ma'at have passed?"

Atem sucked in a deep breath.

"I swear to uphold the laws."

"Do you, son of Akunamukanon, swear to pass judgement fairly upon those who shall come before you?"

"I swear to pass judgement fairly."

"Do you, son of Akunamukanon, swear to protect all the people of Egypt with all of your power?"

"I swear to protect all of the people of Egypt with all my power."

Akhenaden nodded towards Seth and he brought the Millennium Pendant to the older Priest and gave it to him.

"Then I, Priest Akhenaden, hearby proclaim you as the new Pharaoh of Egypt!"

Akhenaden placed the pendant around Atem's neck and the crowd burst into cheering.

"Long live the Pharaoh! Long live the Pharaoh!"

Atem cleared his throat.

"Let the festivities begin!"

* * *

Atem sat on his throne while trying not to look as bored as Hell while Miho and Mana danced to the music that was playing. Was he allowed to dance or have any fun at his own ceremony? Oh no, he had to sit and watch while everyone else had fun.

_**'Oh Ra, please let this ceremony end soon!**_'

His eyes drifted over to Miho and he watched her twirl around with Mana, smiling and laughing.

_**'At lease one of us is having fun...'**_

Atem sighed and sat up straighter in his throne.

* * *

Miho laughed out loud while she and Mana danced to the music that was playing, she grabbed Mana and both girls spun around in a circle. She did feel a bit bad for Atem who couldn't have any fun at his own ceremony, he had to sit there and watch everyone else. Soon enough, both girls got dizzy and the collapsed near the throne while laughing.

"Well, at least some of us are having fun."

Miho looked up to see Atem and grinned at him.

"You bet! I wish you could dance with us. It is a lot of fun!"

Atem groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"How much longer does this Ra damned ceremony last?"

Mana popped up behind Miho and giggled.

"Two hours!"

"That is just great...."

Suddenly an explosion came from another part of the palace and the guests scattered while the priests, apprentices, and the Pharaoh ran to go and investigate.

* * *

Bakura smirked as he went through the jewelery and the gold that was laid out in the late Pharaoh's temporary tomb (It would be a little while longer before he was put in a permanent one.) Thanks to the use of some shadow magic Bakura and a small band of thieves had made it on time for the new Pharaoh's ceremony and they where currently plundering the late Pharaoh's riches. While robbing the tomb Bakura pulled on a red robe and slipped some rings onto his fingers, after all this was all going to be his anyways. After stuffing as much things as he could into a bag he broke the Pharaoh's sarcophagus and dragged his mummified body out and dragged it with him while the thieves made their escape.

_**'Feh, so much for 'The Great Pharaoh' now.'**_

Then, one of the thieves thought it would be a good idea to blow a hole through the palace wall for them to make their escape, and that caused a huge explosion. Bakura whirled around to face the man and began to shout furiously at him.

"YOU FOOL! YOU JUST ALERTED THE ENTIRE PALACE THAT WE ARE HERE!!!"

Before he could take his wrath out on the man a spear went through his chest and killed him. Bakura and the remaining thieves turned to see the Priests, palace guards and the new Pharaoh standing there. A man with brown hair and cold blue eyes stepped forward.

"Halt in the name of the Pharaoh, thieves!"

* * *

Miho couldn't believe her eyes, there where thieves in the palace! And what was worse they had robbed from the late Pharaoh! The leader spoke up after Seth.

"I do not think so Priest, what are you going to do to stop me?"

The thief threw down the body of the late Pharaoh and trampled over it while laughing. That made Miho sick, he was disrespecting the body of the man that had been so kind to her! Miho broke through the people in front of her and held her left hand out in front of her and it lit up with a red light.

"Wait! No!"

Too late, Miho channeled all of her anger into her left hand.

"FIRE!"

A huge fire ball blasted out of her hand and headed toward the thieves, but the avoided it and split up, running down different hallways.

"After them!"

Everyone ran different ways to catch the thieves but Miho used her powers to lock onto the spirit energy of the leader and ran after him, using her magic to speed herself up.

_**'You bastard! I will not let you get away with this!'**_

* * *

Bakura scowled as he ran down the halls and away from the priests, whoever fired that spell at him would pay dearly. He stopped when he came upon a garden and was about to jump over the wall when...

"EARTH!"

Suddenly two green vines sprouted up from the ground and wrapped around his ankles, stopping him in his tracks.

"You bastard! Did you really think I would let you get away with this?!"

Bakura whipped around to fire a curse at the girl who followed him but stopped short. It couldn't be...she was dead...it couldn't be!

"M-Miho?"

* * *

Miho was furious at the man who had disrespected the late Pharaoh like that, she was ready to crush him like a bug when the man turned around and stared at her like she was a ghost.

"M-Miho?"

Miho stopped cold, it couldn't be...

"B-Bakura?"

She lost control over her powers and the vines sank back into the earth. Miho forgot about everything that had happened a few moments ago and launched herself at Bakura and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my Ra! Bakura! It is you! I thought you where dead!"

Bakura returned the hug.

"I...I thought you where dead too! I cannot believe this..."

Bakura grabbed her wrist and tugged on it.

"Come on, we are getting out of here."

Miho pulled her hand back, confused.

"What do you mean? I am not leaving Bakura...this is my home now..."

Bakura took a few steps back from Miho and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Your home? Miho! How could this be your home?! The Pharaoh ordered the slaughter of our people!!! Your mother and father!!! How could you betray them like this?! How could you betray me?!"

Miho felt her eyes fill with tears as she stared at her childhood friend, his lavender eyes were blazing with anger and his face was twisted into a mask of hatred.

"B-Bakura...the Pharaoh did not do it....h-he was tricked..."

"Do you not you remember what happened that night?!"

Miho shook her head.

"I d-do not...I was knocked out and some palace guards found me and brought me here....they saved my life! I would have died if it had not been for the people of this palace!"

Miho didn't realize it, but everyone else had gathered behind her and were watching them. Bakura growled and shot Miho a venomous glare.

"I see.....they brainwashed you!"

"No Bakura! They did not!"

He took a few more steps back.

"I will be back for you Miho...but not today...."

It seemed as if Bakura had melted into the shadows and disappeared. All was quiet and then Atem stepped forward.

"Miho? Are you ok?"

Miho fell to her knees and began to cry. She couldn't believe it....her best friend had turned into a monster....

* * *

And so Miho is reunited with her friend....only to discover that he's a bad guy. Wow, that sucks. Reviews are love! Make sure to check out my new two shot 'Disturbia'! Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	13. Arc Three: A Confession Of Love

OK, everyone. Here's my latest chapter and the moment you've all been waiting for! Oddly enough it seems that 13 is Atem and Miho's lucky number....I didn't plan that. Oh well, enjoy! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus (The lyrics that open up each chapter) , or 'Halo' by Beyonce (The song featured in this chapter)

* * *

_Always gonna be an uphill battle...._

Right after the confrontation with Bakura, Miho had escaped to her room and locked it with magic before anyone could start firing questions at the distraught girl. Everyone was thouroughly confused, how could Miho know The King Of Thieves? It had been about four days since the incident and Miho refused to come out of her room, or let anyone in.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down,  
And they didn't even put up a fight,  
They didn't even make a sound._

Bahiti sighed as she walked away from Miho and her latest attempt to make the girl come out. She hadn't seen Miho so devastated since the destruction of her village. Bahiti prayed that someone could reach her soon. She didn't want Miho to starve herself to death out of grief.

_I found a way to let you in.  
But I never really had a doubt.  
Standing in the light of your halo.  
I got my angel now._

Miho was sitting on her bed curled into a ball and clutching her Ma'at doll close to her. She was dressed in a light blue linin night gown and her hair was out of it's usual pony tail, now it hung down her back and shielded her face like a curtain from the outside world. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks had tear stains on them. She hated this, she absolutely hated this! How could Bakura, nice sweet caring Bakura turn into a monster?! And the King Of Thieves for that matter. How did he become....so heartless?

_**'Oh Ma'at....please give me strength...'**_

Miho buried her face in her knees and blocked out Bahiti's latest attempt to let her in, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

_It's like I've been awakend.  
Every rule I had you breakin.  
It's the risk that I'm takin.  
I ain't never gonna shut you out._

Atem was lost in his thoughts as he walked down the hallways. After Bakura and his gang had broken in they managed to kill at least ten guards and all escaped expect for the man who had a spear run through him, and everyone knew that the dead didn't talk. Ever since the break in the entire palace had been thrown into pandemonium. And as the new Pharaoh, he had to solve it. At this moment he was supposed to be in a meeting discussing what to do next but he had snuck away to go and try to talk to Miho, according to Isis, she wasn't doing well at all. Atem had a feeling that Miho would talk to him, she always told him everything when they were children.

_Everywhere I'm looking now.  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo.  
You know your my saving grace._

Atem reached Miho's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Miho, it is Atem. Can I please come in? Everyone is very worried about you."

Atem was met with silence and that didn't surprise him. He sighed and was about to turn around when the door opened for him. He blinked, stunned for a second then walked into Miho's room and the door shut and locked behind him.

_You're everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away._

Seeing Miho curled up on her bed miserably Atem felt his heart break, this wasn't right, Miho shouldn't be sad like this. She deserved to always be happy and full of smiles. With another sigh the new Pharaoh sat on her bed beside Miho and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, he didn't dare to press Miho with questions. The last time someone had done that the bluenett had snapped at them like an ill-tempered crocodile.

_I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo.  
I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo._

Despite her sadness Miho couldn't help but smile softly, Atem was always there for her it seemed. Always ready to help her and listen to her, she felt her heart start to beat faster, but her warm feelings were interrupted when her mind involuntarily replayed the sight of Bakura's face twisted in hatred, making her burst into tears again and fling her arms around Atem, hugging him like he was her lifeline to the world.

_Hit me like a ray of sun.  
Burning through my darkest night.  
You're the only one that I want.  
Think I'm addicted to your light._

Atem felt better as Miho seemed to calm down after he came and sat with her and was completely shocked when Miho suddenly burst into tears and hugged him tightly. Not knowing what else to do he gently wrapped his arms around her trembling body, pulling her close to him and humming a soothing song that he often heard Bahiti singing.

_I swore I'd never fall again.  
But this don't even feel like falling.  
Gravity can't forget.  
To pull me back to the ground again._

Miho's sobs soon taperd off to sniffles and hiccups after awhile. She knew that she would have to tell Atem the truth sooner or later, the bluenett was confident that Atem wouldn't judge her, no matter what, he would always always support her. Taking a deep shuddering breath she opened her mouth and began to speak, her voice weak and cracked from all the crying she had been doing.

"He...he was my friend...I g-grew up with h-him..."

_Feels like I've been awakened.  
Every rule I had you breakin'.  
The risk that I'm takin'.  
I'm never gonna shut you out._

Atem couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he felt Miho's sobbing dieing down to sniffles. He still didn't say anything even though his mind was buzzing with questions that he wanted to ask her, Atem snapped out of his own thoughts as he heard her start to speak.

_Everywhere I'm looking now.  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo.  
You know you're my saving grace._

"His...his name is Bakura...w-we grew up to-together...if it was not for him I d-do not think I would b-be here today...he h-helped me to survive...we played together all the ti-time and saved me f-from some tight sp-spots..." Miho said in-between stuttering. "I...I thought he was dead...after the attack...I cannot b-believe that is h-him though...he has become a m-monster...I do not know wh-what to do..."

_You're everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away._

Atem listened as Miho spoke and he unconsciously began to run his fingers through her hair as she talked. With each word he felt more and more anger at this 'Bakura', how could he treat her like that?! After all of those years together...and he treated her like she was dirt! He didn't deserve to even know her. Choosing his words carefully he began to speak.

"I am so so so sorry Miho. He does not deserve a friend like you...I am not completely sure about what you should do, but I will always be here for you. No matter what. I promise."

_I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo.  
I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo._

Hearing Atems kind words Miho felt her face heat up and her heart began to race again. At that moment she was sure, she was in love with him. Miho hastily wiped her eyes on her arm and looked up at Atem, her eyes still red-rimmed and her face tear streaked, but there was a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you Atem, I do not know what I would do without you...and I am not sure if you feel the same way but I really really really like you...no, that is wrong. I love you, with all my heart and soul. But...I understand if you do not feel the same way."

_I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo.  
I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo.  
Halo, halo._

Atem smiled a bit and felt his spirits raised when he saw Miho look at him with a smile on her face, even though she looked tired and disheveled he thought that she looked more beautiful then the moon. What Miho told him next completely shocked him.

_**'Miho...likes me too? This...this has got to be a miricle from the Gods!'**_

_Everywhere I'm looking now.  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo.  
You know you're my saving grace._

Miho was silent as she waited for him to answer her confession.

"Miho...I...I am in love with you too...I never thought that you would feel the same way too..."

Miho blinked a few times and was completely blown away when she felt his lips gently press against hers.

_You're everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away._

Pulling away from the soft kiss he gave Miho, Atems lips quirked upwards in a small smile, seeing her flushed face and dazed eyes. Taking her face into his hands he gave her forehead a kiss.

_I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo.  
I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo._

Miho felt a little dizzy when Atem pulled away from the kiss he gave her and blinked a few times when he kissed her forehead.

"Atem...I...I...ummmm...."

_**'Oh great! He must think I am a total fool!'**_

Atem laughed a little and pulled her into a hug.

"Do not worry Miho, being Queen is a long ways away...if you want to that is."

Miho's indigo eyes lit up and she almost knocked him over in a hug.

"Of course! Nothing would make me happier...I love you so much Atem..."

"I love you too Miho, now, please eat some food and get some sleep."

"Alright...only if you stay with me for a bit though..."

"Very well Miho....I promise."

_I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo.  
I can feel your halo halo halo.  
I can see your halo halo halo._

* * *

Bakura silently seethed in his cave back at his hideout, no one else dared to approach him right now, knowing full well that if anyone dared to disturb him they would find a knife in their heads.

"How...dare they! How dare they steal away the one I care the most about! HOW DARE THEY!!!"

Bakura slammed his hand into the nearest wall which cracked under his strength. Still seething Bakura went over to an intricate bowl filled with water and kneeled down before it. Over the years Bakura had learned much dark magic and using water to spy on others was a difficult spell to learn. Putting his hands a few inches above the bowl he began to chant softly.

"By the grace of Osiris and the all-seeing-eye.  
By the shadow summoned in my image.  
By my birth in flame and the heat of my blood.  
Grant me the freedom of Ka.  
To see all.  
To hear all.  
To feel all.  
To observe in silent vigil, in secret awareness.  
By your grace, this gift I ask."

He removed his hands from over to bowl and peered into the water, intent on seeing how Miho was doing. What he saw made his blood boil and grind his teeth in rage.

He clearly saw Miho and the new Pharaoh embracing in what appeared to be her room, it looked like she had been crying for sometime, probably from the shock. His lavender eyes became icy cold when he saw them kiss and with a cry of pure hatred he grabbed the bowl and flung it into the nearest wall where it shattered into pieces.

"That bastard! How dare he touch what is mine! He and all of them will pay with their corpses! I will get Miho back! I will!"

A twisted smile came across his face as dark thoughts came into his head, he knew exactly what he had to do, it would hurt Miho emotionally and physically, oh yes, it would. But it would be the most effective way of getting her back. Bakura chuckled darkly as he picked up the necklace he was going to give to Miho. He would have her back even if he had to kill her and bring her back to life himself.

* * *

Wow....writing the last bit gave me the chills! Bakura always seemed like a twisted, possessive, psychopath. I wasn't sure if I should have added the last part with Bakura but I figured what the Hell?! It would add suspense and Ra knows when I'm going to get off my lazy ass and update again! The spell chanted by Bakura was thought up by Rahuratna, thank you so much! Still not gonna take this story off of hiatus...sorry!

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistant flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
